valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dirge
__FORCETOC__ "Apathy can't begin to describe Dirge, and the word 'sociopath' gets thrown around so often it has lost all semblance of the horror it truly describes. I believe humanity is expressed in your capacity for emotional highs and lows. If one goes by my meager definition, then Dirge literately isn't human--and this is coming from an actual alien. "Of every 'super villain' on the planet, he's most capable of ending the world because it wouldn't bother him in the slightest." --The Praetorian, testifying during the Charlotte Smith trial in 1996. Distinguishing Characteristics * Dirge has demonstrated virtually no interest in any aspect of the modern world that does not tie in directly with Valorians. In particular, he has demonstrated a tendency to obsess over The Praetorian beyond all else, even going so far as to murder the hero's wife just to get his attention. Character Connections * Nemesis: The Praetorian * Son: Silas Valenti Powers Dirge is a psychic, often focusing his powers through physical means. In particular, he is noted for having a hypnotic voice that enables him to control all but the most disciplined or well-protected of minds. He proved a match for both Dan Morgan and Sorcha Wynn-Morgan's abilities. Dirge is in Olympic-level shape, despite his appearance of age. He can run a four-minute-mile, bench press 650 lbs. without breaking a sweat, and can go five nights without sleep. History Origins * Estimated born some time around 1560 * Available accounts hint that he may have been a Knight Templar * In 1583 or soon after he encountered Valorian technology * Interacting with the technology caused him to manifest powers * He remained virtually unknown to history until the 20th century Modern Age * 1967: Dirge first became known as a "supervillain". * 1968: Dirge first appeared in costume. * 1969: Dirge encountered The Praetorian, and they became enemies. * 1981: Dirge murdered Dan Morgan for getting too close to uncovering his origins. * 1996: Dirge forced Charlotte Smith, the wife of The Praetorian, to kill herself as he daughter, Savannah, watched. He is later captured by Titan and put on trial for his crimes. * 1997: Dirge is imprisoned within The Citadel. * 2011: Dirge escapes from prison and is involved in The Fall of Paragon and the Imperious Incident. * 2012: Sorcha Wynn-Morgan learns that Dirge killed her father, so she seeks him out and attacks him. Dirge kills her, claiming self-defense, and goes into hiding. * 2012: Dirge convinces The Praetorian to help him save the world by dealing with a subspace threat. Dirge is apparently trapped in a collapsing subspace dimension, which "should" have killed him. * 2013: He was killed by Paragon after being defeated by The Praetorian. * 2015: Savannah has labeled Dirge as her "Voldemort." ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Villain Category:NPC